Darkness Cometh
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Lady Cassandra recalls a rather strange encounter she had with ...The Doctor.
1. Part One

Doctor Who

Darkness Cometh - Part One

Summary: Lady Cassandra recalls a rather strange encounter she had with ...The Doctor.

Authors Note: I created this story while in a Writers Workshop with Paul Magrs as our teacher at a Doctor Who convention called Regeneration Who.

Thank you Mr. Magrs for opening up this side of writing to me.

* * *

Life you only realize how important it is until you barely have a hold of it. I should know I am the last human after all. My name is Lady Cassandra and as I said before I am the last human. I could tell you my life story, but that is for another time. Instead I will tell you of a rather weird encounter that I had with my enemy...The Doctor.

My day started out like any other with me stretched out on my metal frame being sprayed by my two handlers in white rubber like suits. With their faces covered most of the time barely pay them any attention. But I do know one of their name is Russ as for the other I didn't bother for his name was to long to remember anyway.

Well back to the story, there I was strolling...well rolling around on a rather high class ship hovering around the space station Platform One. You see I was joining in the celebration of the end my home...Earth.

I could feel my skin crawl at the sounds of gasp and whispers. Not to mention the countless stares that followed. Me I merely smiled and kept rolling for that's all you can do when you live like I do.

While we were looking out the reinforce glass and chatting away as the earth's sphere slowly turned into ball of fire. My nose twitched something that never happens. Soon after every single piece of my flesh tingled as well. Now I am not one to believe in such things as instinct and superstition but something was pushing my flesh into overdrive.

Before I had a chance to react screams filled the air. The ship swayed hard to the right then to the left. my handlers stood their ground as they struggled to keep me still. While I witness so many other guest fly right by us smacking into tables, windows, doors and each other.

Sadly one of my handlers flew pass me smacking into a few of the other guests. At first I though he would be okay but I knew it wasn't' meant to be, for right behind him slamming into his small frame along with many others was Raylor a heavy set fish like being. The moment I heard the snap and screams I knew he was gone.

Before I had to chance to respond I felt myself being jerked a few times and within moments I was pulled thought a large sliver door. Once the door slammed I was welcomed by darkness as my eyes darted left and right seeking out my remaining handler in the room.

"Russ is that you?" I finally asked.

"Yes mistress." The voice responded.

"Well find a bloody light or torch." I spatted back.

"Yes mistress." He replied.

I could hear him moving around to appease me. I found my self swallowing hard for I could also hear the guest banging on the door some even scraped as they screamed to be left in. I didn't say a word for I knew I was safe and beside why would I want to help them.

My skin tingled again but this time it felt a bit stronger. At first I though my skin was drying out but when I no longer heard the banging or screams I knew it was my blasted instinct again. Oh and the ship it strangely went back to normal.

Why did they do silent? Why did the ship stop swaying and why hasn't Russ found a light switch or torch?

Well I finally got the answer to the last question for a yelp stretched pulsed across my flesh as I found Russ pulling me closer to a window. If I still had a body my head would tilted to the side in confusion as I laid my eyes on a large black mass that seem a little to close to the ship.

Russ must of found the light for the darkness in the room finally lifted. Sighing I couldn't believe where we were a simple linen closet. I looked upon rows and rows of towels, clothes, blankets and sheets.

Soon Russ was in front of me by now my skin felt a bit rough just as I opened my mouth to say my signatures words I noticed a strange rectangular sliver object in his hand. It seemed to hold a blue tingle. Before I even uttered a single word the fool went and pressed the big red button that was right in the center of it...Ugh.

The object grew brighter leading to Russ to finally dropping the thing but it was too late. The light spread the floor and walls like plague.

"Russ...Russ Where are you?" I asked nervously trying not to sound scared

My answer came when I felt myself being slowly moving pulled away from the light. Neither of us knew what damage such a thing could do, but we were running out of space and time.

Even in this dire moment a noise broke though I could hear Russ rumbling about behind me which resulted in me having phone receiver close to my face. On the comer of my eye I could see Russ holding it for me.

"I think you need to hear this mistress." He said.

I sighed what more could I do we were probably at our end anyway.

"Hello." I finally said.

"Hello, I don't who will get this young or old, alien or human never the less I must warn you darkness is coming. It will consume all it touches till there is nothing left. I warn you never let it consume for you will never been the same again." The unfamiliar voice told me.

"Does this darkness have a name?" I asked.

"They call it the Vashta Nerada." The voice said.

"Who is this?" I finally asked.

"If you must know my name is The Doctor….good luck for your gonna need it."

The moment he hung up the light engulf the room. It didn't stay around long for it disappeared shortly after. There before me stood a being in one of those old bulky white astronaut suits that you can only find in a museum. I noticed the old USA sticker branded on the arms of the suit. If I still had a body my heart would of skipped a beat for perhaps I had finally found another human beside me after all.

A hissing sound echoed thought out the room as the being removed its helmet revealing the face of a man with short blond hair and piecing blue eyes. His eyes wandered all over the room until they connected with mine. Looking up and down his head stilted to the side. No doubt he wasn't sure what to make of me but never the less he formed a smile across his lips before opening his mouth.

"Uh...hello could you tell me where I am?" the man finally asked.

"On the space ship Crest hovering near the space station platform one." I explained.

His eyes widen at my answer oh yes he defiantly was not from around here.

"My name is Cassandra and you?" I asked.

"Ah yes where are my manners my name is John….John Glen from the united of America. " The man told me.

I should know this man but if is from the archives then I wished I should studies them a bit more closely.

I turned to the window expecting the mass to still be there but my eyes widen for it was complete gone. Good perhaps what ever it was had finally moved on or flat out disappeared. With a content sigh I turned to back to the confused Mr. Glenn.

But before I had a change to say anther one I felt it again that annoying twinge followed by a chill that even made my brain shiver. For you see Mr. Glen complexion looked a paler then normal at first I thought it was him being in space for too long but even his outline seemed a bit darker as well as if it has been colored in by a black marker. This darkness hovered around him like a strange black smoke that I didn't want to come any closer.

I sighed when I could hear Russ whimpering behind me as his hands steadily shook my metal frame. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I looked to the ground and noticed something rather odd. Back in my humans day I remember humans only having one shadow...Mr Glenn had two.

Pushing my fear down with in my mind I merely looked to the astronaut whose eyes were looking back at me.

"You can stop pretending I know you not human." I said.

At first I thought he would give me the old song and dance you know the whole I don't know what you talking about speech but he didn't. He merely continued staring at me until the whites of his eyes turned black. The darkness around him grew until it filled the half of the room here was on. I remained silent as I kept my eyes on the being before me.

"Good I can stop pretending and finally get down to business." Mr. Glenn said in a dark tone.

I remembered back to the warning The doctor gave me … the warning about a darkness coming. I can say no Doctor it's already here. Just like that everything started to fall into place Now I knew why the ship had stop swaying and the screams of the guest grew silent. The darkness was here all along my handle Russ just gave it a voice….Ugh.

"Shall we begin, you wont feel a thing I promise in fact your friend has already giving in to the dark." Mr Glenn said followed with smirk.

I wondered why I didn't hear Russ's whimpers or feel his hands shaking my frame. When he came out from behind me his complexion matched Mr. Glenn's and he also has two shadows as well.

So here it is my last stand me Cassandra the last human staring into the eyes of the Vashta Nerada darkness itself.

I 'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't going to let them know that.

I merely stood my ground and looked upon the darkness that steadily moved toward me with a smile spread across my lips.

"Well come on then ….I'd love to see you try."

End?


	2. Part Two

Doctor Who

Darkness Cometh

Part Two

* * *

Ah I bet you thought I met my demise. Ha I probably had you on the edge of your seat wanting more right?

Well to put your minds at ease I am still alive. Yes the Vashta Nerada were moving in and were about to consume me. But you see this is where things got weird.

Another noise came to my attention, while I didn't know what it was I saw the darkness shrink away from me in fear. What or who could do such a thing I wonder. I got my answer in the form of an old English blue police box. I scoff at first but when the door open I expected a Bobby to emerge but it was a woman in jungle like clothing instead. Her hair was a reddish brown while her eyes held a savage blue color to them.

"We must go." The woman said.

"You will have to pull me." I told her.

The woman nodded as she quickly pulled me inside. The moment the door shut I heard the noise once more and I kid you not we disappeared.

Now I wasn't sure what to make of this. I don't remember these boxes having a white pale floor white or medium size circle along the walls. It even had a strange console filled with numerous buttons and levers along with a small green screen in the center of the room. No If I remember right there is nothing that is supposed to be here it should be bare with only a phone on the outside.

Cheers to this unique design but it does stand out quite a bit. This ship looked amazing it truly is bigger on the inside.

While I did find this all fascinating what I didn't like was the jungle woman's eyes staring at me intensely. It didn't help that she even poke my flesh as well. Ugh...well I can't be too sore at her she did save my life after all. But the poking ….I can't stand it!

"Would you stop that!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry…. I have never seen anyone like you before. What are you?" The jungle woman finally asked me.

I see so it all made sense, well she had an odd way of saying things.

"Hmm you must be from the past yes? I asked her.

"I guess..." The woman answered.

"Well then say hello to the last human of the future." I said.

I smirked when the woman's eyes widen and her raw dropped.

"Now Cassandra no need to scar the poor girl." a familiar voice added.

Looking in the direction of the console my eyes fell upon a man wearing a brown hat with a dark brown blazer and matching pants. But what stood out the most was that ridiculous long scarf that dragged along the floor

As the man grew closer I remember the voice I heard on the phone.

"You were the one on the phone….The Doctor right?" I asked.

Guilty as charged and you my dear are on my ship the TARDIS." He said followed by an awful goofy smile.

I wanted to ask what that word meant but I didn't get a chance. He was back at the console pulling a few levers and pressing more buttons.

"My name is Leela of the Sevateem." The jungle woman announced.

"I am Lady Cassandra O' Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." I said introducing my self.

"Ah not bad Leela your learning pity our guest won't remember us." The Doctor said.

I looked to the Doctor whose eyes didn't leave mines. Hmm I didn't like the way he was staring at me.

"I take it I'm not suppose to be here." I finally said.

"You would be correct, you see time never flows like it suppose to and often forms pockets. You were caught in one and now its time to fix it." The Doctor explained.

Before I could utter a single word I heard the ship come to an abrupt stop. The Doctor looked relieved but also something else...it appeared to be despair. I couldn't blame him it would have been interesting traveling with this man and his jungle woman.

The Doctor pulled one last lever opening the main doors. Well this was it, I was back in my proper place.

While I could image all the possibilities and profit that could be made….I could of even had my body again. A sigh escaped my lips as Leela rolled me out of the ship.

Soon the three of us stood in a long hallway of a familiar space station. I recognized the rusty brown paint that line the hallway and the thick reinforce glass windows on either side of us.

"We're on Platform One." I stated.

"Yes this is where your suppose to be. You'll forget us the moment time moves forward. But I have a feeling we'll meet again." The Doctor said.

"I see well I bid you both farewell." I said.

The Doctor trapped my frame while Leela gave my skin one last poke. But before the door closed behind them I heard Leela's voice.

"I feel sad for her, I hope she finds peace one day."

Those words made me take a long deep breath... Oh Leela I hope I can find it too.

Well the door closed and the TARDIS disappeared. Just like that I had two handlers standing on either side of me. I wasn't sure if they were the same ones but I was glad to have them back.

"Moisturize me….Moisturize me." I instructed.

My handlers replied spritzing me with a refreshing liquid mixture. Time has moved forward and with each spray my time with the Doctor and Leela along with the encounter of the Vashta Nerada all but slipped away.

No matter How hard I tried to remember more and more began to disappeared the closer I got to the main doors.

I didn't want to forget such an adventure. Hence why I made this recording so I can listen to it over and over again. I just hope I can remember to press play.

* * *

On the TARDIS a sigh escaped the lips of The Doctor as he removed his headphones. Placing them on the table beside his disc player he leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe what he just heard; of all the people to meet one of his previous incarnations he never thought it would be her.

"You would of made an interesting companion Cassandra but alas time is fickle thing." The Doctor said aloud.

His eyes then moved along the table where he spotted a medium size bulky envelope that read Cassandra's recordings on the front. He tilted his head in confusion for that wasn't there before. Yet as he opened the envelope and pulled out at least a dozen discs The Time Lord's eyes widen and a smile formed across his lips. He would brush off where and how this came to be in here for he merely picked up another disc and exchanged it for the one he had just listened too.

Slipping the headphones back over his ears The Doctor pressed play and smiled.

"Well….it looks like your story isn't over yet Lady Cassandra I would say its just beginning."


End file.
